


Instagram famous

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Brotp, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, M/M, Muggle Technology, Muggle-born, Muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Hermione teaches Draco the use of a phone.





	Instagram famous

"Hey Draco ready for another class" Hermione greeted him, as he walked inside the room.

Every week Hermione would teach him something from the muggle word. Little things his parents never taught him, but that were great nonetheless. It also helped him understand the things Harry talked about better.

"Teach me how to use a smartphone Mia" he said, after hugging her as greeting before placing the one Harry bought him on the table.

"Sure! Any special reason why" she said, sitting down as well.

"Harry bought me this one. To stay more in contact he says, but I barely get a message sent! There are way too many buttons" he sighed in experation.

At this Hermione laughed.

"I see you didn't lose your touch for drama" she grinned, at this Draco flipped her the finger.

"Oh darling sorry but you're not my type and Harry would have my head".

At this Draco glared some more, before Hermione gave in.

"Alright alright let's get to work".

With these words they both bowed their head over the phone and Hermione got to explaining.

After some hours,;

"So I can only message, call and locate with it?" Draco asked, "seems kind of boring" he muttered after it.

"Oh but there are games and social media accounts as well" Hermione spoke up.

"Really" his head perked up again, eyes shining.

And that's how Hermione got to explaining the playstore where you could get games and social media for free.

A few hours later and Draco had several games and an Instagram. One of the few social media's he kinda understood and in which he had now decided he would become popular in.

Hermione being his very first follower and a picture of the two of them his first message saying a princess and prince with a slytherin and gryffindor heart.

With the posting of that message, they said goodbye with the saying that he would have at least 50 followers next time they saw each other!


End file.
